The life of Humphrey and Kate
by The Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: Kate and Humphrey finally have the life they wanted. Their love was accepted from their pack. Most importantly, Winston and Eve accepted it. They will go through very many hardships, but most importantly, can their marriage survive?
1. Chapter 1

It was a very cool morning despite being mid-summer. Wolves were beginning to stir. One pair of wolves, were starting to stir too. One a grey wolf with a white-underbelly and ice-blue eyes. The other a tan wolf, with a white-underbelly, which was accompanied with her very beautiful amber eyes.

The grey wolf, who is known as Humphrey, was the first to wake. He found himself curled around Kate, his new mate. He still couldn't believe he got the girl of his dreams. Why she chose him will always be a mystery to him. He just layed there curled around his new mate and was admiring her beauty. He swore she was the most beautiful wolf he ever seen. His mind was still in a daze from yesterday's events. From when he saved Kate from the storm of Caribous, to when they shared the most memorable moment when they shared that beautiful howl. Humphrey was beginning to grin and continued staring at his lovely mate.

Little did he know that Kate was up, and she knew that he was staring at her. "Humphrey, you know that I'm up, right?" Kate said, grinning.

Humphrey looked away blushing. "Sorry, I was just admiring your unbelievable beauty." he said. He couldn't help it, the sun was beginning to rise and its bright rays were on fur. It made her look like a golden angel.

Now it was Kate's turn to blush. She looked away. "I'm sorry." Humphrey said. "Don't be." Kate said, starting to grin and looked at him. "I love when you compliment me." "I've noticed," Humphrey said, and started nuzzling her. She gladly accepted, while returning the favor. Humphrey took in her scent, and sighed happily. She smelled like a crisp summer day, with a faint scent of flowers. He had no idea how she always smelt this way during the summer. Kate noticed this, and took his scent in as well. He had that rugged masculine scent. She loved this smell, and her mind was sent in a slight daze.

Humphrey slightly turned his head, and their muzzles connected. Kate jumped in surprise, but relaxed and slightly moaned. Their very gentle kiss turned into a battle. Their tongues fought for dominance and a chance to explore the others ones mouth. Humphrey won, and Kate moaned into the ever so slightly deepening kiss. Humphrey chuckled. Kate heard it and pushed him onto his back, causing Humphrey to moan.

Kate broke the kiss, and said while chuckling, "Who is moaning now?" Humphrey laughed, and sighed in defeat. "I am." Kate leaned down and nuzzled his neck and started licking it. Humphrey gracefully accepted this treatment he was receiving. Kate was beginning to work her way lower, but Humphrey decided that he was going to give Kate the treatment of pleasure while treating her like a goddess. He flipped her over, putting her down very gently. He began to lick her neck. Kate moaned loudly, mainly due to his actions, and partly due to the pleasure. He nibbled on her ear and she giggled. He was licking her muzzle, then her neck. He was working his way down to her upper-chest, when they someone chuckle. They looked over and seen Winston.

"DAD!" Kate yelled, quickly getting up. "Seems like you two are having fun." Winston said, while laughing. "Uh, sorry, um, sir." Humphrey quickly said, looking down at his paws. "Humphrey, I'm not here to lecture you. I was just checking in after last nights events. It was quite a show." Winston said, grinning. "Uh, thanks." Kate and Humphrey both said at the same time. "You might want to pick somewhere a little more secluded if you want to do something like this. What would happen if Eve walked in on this?" Winston said, obviously worried for Humphreys well-being. They both had nothing to say, still embarrassed from being caught. "Well, I'll see you two later. Come stop by the den later, your mother wants to see you two." Winston said while walking away.

It was mid-day, Humphrey and Kate just noticing. They both blushed. They didn't realize their pleasurable actions took so much time. They both looked out into the world and knew that nothing could stop them from being together.

**A/N: This is my first story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you didn't and did like. It will only help you by making me a better author. This story will be a very long story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first story ladies and gentleman! And a special thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it. Anyway, onto the story!**

Kate and Humphrey were happily walking to the head Alpha's den. They decided it was time to go and see Eve. On their way to the den, they seen Garth and Lily sitting, and talking amongst themselves.

"Hi Lily." Her older sister said. "Hi Kate." Lily said happily. "How is it going, Barf!" Humphrey said with an evil grin. "Great, coyote!" Garth mocked. Even though they showed a little displeasure in these nick-names, they secretly enjoyed it.

"Boys." Kate and Lily said, laughing a little. "Can't you two get along?" "It's not my fault Garth looks like a giant Moose!" Humphrey said, trying to intimidate Garth. "Alright, Humphrey. That's enough. Keep it up, and I'll have to _punish_ you later." Kate said slyly. "Oh no, please don't do anything to me." Humphrey said sarcastically, while giving her that smile she loved. Kate gave him an evil grin, and pounced on him. "What are you going to do now, coyote?" She said, while having him pinned. "Oh, nothing." He said. Instantly, he flipped her over, and pinned her. Kate whimpered a little. "Kate, are you alright?" Humphrey asked, getting off and worried that he hurt her. She got up and looked at him. She gave him a slight smile, and tried pinning him again. He expected this after he seen her smile. He rolled over and pushed into her side, knocking her over and pinning her again. "Don't even try that little trick again, princess!" "Princess?" Kate asked, blushing a little. "Well, since you are so beautiful, I might as well start treating you like it." He got off and let her up. "Humphrey. You don't have to keep treating me like this. I love you for your caring and kind personality. Even though I really appreciate it," Kate said smiling. "Aw, how cute." Garth said. "Humphrey, we should get going. It's getting late." "Alright, see you tomorrow, Barf." Humphrey said. "Bye, coyote."

Kate and Humphrey walked to her parents den. As soon as they got there, Kate was greeted by a hug from her mother. "Hi, mom." "Hi, sweetie. How was your day so far?" Eve asked. "Great. Me and Humphrey had a little fun." "Fun?" Eve asked with a growl. "MOM!"

"Alright, that's enough Eve. They just got married. Humphrey doesn't need to be threatened." Winston said. "Fine. Anyway, that's not why I summoned you here. I wanted to talk with Humphrey. Humphrey, now that you are married to my daughter, you know that its your job to protect her, right?" "Yes, ma'am." He replied. "Now, since you are an Omega, how do you expect to do that?"

Humphrey hadn't thought about. He wouldn't be able to defend her if another alpha tried to attack them. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Um, I don't know." Humphrey said while looking down,

"Eve, honey, Humphrey doesn't have to worry about that. They live in a pack. Our pack. There is nowhere else that can be safer for them." Winston said with a sympathetic expression.

"Alright, run along now." Eve said.

Kate and Humphrey walked side by side and Humphrey was still feeling down from earlier. Kate noticed this. She stopped and wanted to ask him.

"Humphrey, are you alright? You seem down." Kate asked. "I just don't know Kate. I don't think you chose the right mate. How will I be able to protect you?" He said while looking down.

"You don't need to protect me. I can do that myself. And I know I chose the right mate. You are the most caring, kind, selfless, hot wolf. That's why I chose you and fell in love with you. You never did anything to purposely impress me like the other guys at Alpha School. They just wanted me for my body. You impress me by just being yourself, and you don't want me just for my body, right?" Kate asked

Humphrey looked away and she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Yes, Kate. It's just that that was one of the most kindest things anyone has ever said to me. And no, I don't just want you for your body. You are a very sweet, kind, caring, and yes, very very beautiful wolf. I would do anything in the world for you. Sure I love your body, but that's not why I fell in love with you. You know that. It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt because I can't protect you." Humphrey said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kate licked it away. "Come on, let's go to the river and wash up before it starts getting dark out." Kate quickly said to change the subject.

"Alright." He said, still a little down.

They walked to the river, and it took a little while. It was about a 15 minute walk. Once they got there, Kate walked in and started to scrub. Humphrey looked away. Kate had seen this. "Humphrey, can you help me?" "Uh, sure." He replied. He walked in the water and sat next to Kate. The water went up to her mid-stomach. Humphrey began to scrub her back. He made sure to scrub every single inch of her very beautiful back. Kate loved this and started to moan lightly. After he finished her back, he began to walk away, but Kate wanted him to do her stomach. He obliged but began to get nervous. He stated to scrub her neck very gently, but as he worked his way down, he got rougher. Kate loved this. He was being very cautious as he got between her legs, not wanting to push any boundaries. He finished. But Kate wanted to do his fur now. He agreed happily. As Kate got to his stomach, Humphrey got nervous. Kate wasn't as cautious and hit his sheath a couple of times, and Humphrey gasped in surprise. Little did he know, Kate did this on purpose. But Kate stopped scrubbing but he wanted her to continue. He whined. Kate heard his whining.

"Don't look so down Humphrey. I really want to do _that._" She said laughing, but with a very sly smile.

They got out of the river and started walking towards Humphrey's den, their fur touching.

Kate stopped and connected her and Humphrey's muzzles. Humphrey moaned in surprise. They kissed for a minute before breaking it and gasping for air. Then their eyes met, gazing deep into each others. Kate saw pure love and selflessness beaming from them, but also seen worry, she knew what it was about, and he must still be worried that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Humphrey saw love and happiness beaming from hers. Then Humphrey began to cry.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate asked, worried about the well being of her mate.

"I'm just so lucky that I have a mate like you. I've had a crush on you since we were pups. And that crush quickly grew into love as I got to know you better. And that trip to Idaho made my love grow even more, and I thought that wasn't possible. I would do anything for you, and I want you to know that. I will never hurt you and I will always be on your side, love of my life." He said, with growing confidence at the end of his statement.

Kate just smiled and gave him a hug. They walked back to the den and layed down. Humphrey curled himself around her and put his head over hers. It w was about 5 minutes, neither of them asleep. But Humphrey thought she was asleep, so he spoke as picked his dead up and looked out into the sky.

"I will do anything to protect you my love; I want you to know that. And I mean anything. If I have to give my life for you, so be it. I promise you this. I will always be by your side and will never force you to do anything." He said. He put his head down and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Kate just layed there and thought about what he said. I have the greatest mate ever, she thought. And with that, she fell asleep with a smile. The world around them couldn't affect their love for each other. They may go through tough times, but would always be there for each other. Nothing could change this. Nothing.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I made this chapter really long in return for those reviews. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be. I appreciate the support I got. And don't be afraid to criticize. It will only make me a better writer. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support from my regular reviewers! Thank you so much! But tell me specifically on what you liked, not just the chapter please. Or what you didn't like. Please. It will only help you, and you may get rewarded with longer chapters. I appreciate it. Anyway, on to the story. **

Humphrey woke up early. Very early. It was still pitch black outside aside from the moonlight, and there would be little to no wolves up at this time. He had a good reason to be up. But his mate had no idea what he was doing, nor where he was going. He stretched and yawned and looked at his mate that was still in deep sleep. Humphrey regretted not telling her, but it was better for the both of them. He silently made his way to a den and there was a very beautiful she-wolf still sleeping. And next to her was a big red colored wolf which Humphrey often called Barf. He walked up and silently prodded Garth. Garth made a small grunt and opened his eyes and saw Humphrey. He beckoned Garth to follow him out with his tail. Humphrey led him for about a 5 minute walk so no one would hear them.

"What do you want, coyote?" Garth said still half asleep.

"Garth, please. This is serious." Humphrey said, not in the mood to joke around. Garth realized Humphrey wasn't in the mood to be joking around.

"What do you need, Humphrey?" He asked. Garth was wondering why the usually happy and joking Omega wasn't in his normal mood, and not to mention why he was up so early.

"I need your help." Humphrey said. "I need you to help me train and become an Alpha just like you."

Garth looked at him with a puzzled face. "Why?"

"Because. I need to be able to protect Kate. If anything would ever happen to her and I couldn't do anything because of my physical capabilities, I would never forgive myself. Never. And what would happen if Kate were to get pregnant and I couldn't hunt for her or protect her from a threat? Please, tell me?" Humphrey said on the brink of tears. He just couldn't take the thought of that actually happening.

Garth looked at him. At first he thought he was joking, but when he seen his eyes water, he knew he was very serious. How could he not help his brother in-law. "Yes, I will help you." Garth said.

Humphrey sighed in relief. "Thank you so much! But in addition to this favor, I want you to keep this from everyone, including Kate. I don't mind if Lily knows, just as long she doesn't tell anyone."

"Alright. But I will warn you. I will not go easy on you and I will push you to your absolute limit. To the point where you can't even walk anymore. We will start right away. I will go inform Lily of this." Garth said while walking away back into his den. He returned with-in 5 minutes.

"First off, let's get something to eat. You will need it." With that, they walked to the clearing where the food-pile was kept. Humphrey and Garth shared a Caribou that surprisingly wasn't touched. After they finished eating, they walked to a spot only Garth knew about. It would fit all the needs Humphrey would need to to complete his training.

"Alright, I want you to start running around the clearing. I want 20 laps. And no breaks, if you stop, I will add 5 more laps to the number that you have left." Humphrey Gulped. This was no small area. It was a big clearing just outside of the Western Pack territory. It would take him at least 2 hours to finish. So, he began. The first 5 laps were a breeze, but he began to feel the weariness in his paws and in his body. He slowed to a fast jog, in hope of not tiring anymore. But it didn't help. He was tiring even more. On his 19th lap, he was halfway through it, but stopped to throw up. As soon as Garth saw this, he added 5 more.

Humphrey finally finished, and layed down panting next to Garth. "Now, onto log squats. I found a log just perfect for you.

They walked to where there was a little dip in the ground, and a log twice the size of Humphrey on top of it.

"You expect me to lift this? That would be suicide!" Humphrey yelled.

"Don't worry, if you collapse, the little dip in the ground will protect you. Now, get under there and give me 40 squats!" Garth commanded.

Reluctantly, Humphrey crawled under it and pushed up. Nothing. "Garth, it's too heavy!" Humphrey whined. "No its not, just focus and try." Still nothing. Time to try a different method. "So, if you are pinned by two wolves, and Kate was in danger, you wouldn't get up and help her? While she's screaming your name, begging for your kelp!? Pathetic. Kate is too good for you. You would let her die because you couldn't move the weight of two wolves on you? Such a shame!" Garth mocked, trying to anger him. Maybe he went too far, because as soon as Humphrey heard this, he growled a very petrifying growl, and did his 40 squats in 2 minutes. After that, Humphrey got up and was face-to-face with Garth.

"Don't you dare ever say that again! I would never let Kate die. NEVER. Nothing would ever stop me from keeping Kate safe, even if I was covered in my blood and on the brink of death, I would give her what was left of my strength! I would die for her!" Humphrey ended with tears streaming down his eyes. Garth felt terrible for saying that. He didn't mean to go that far. He knew he needed to apologize. But not until they were done with training.

"Alright, now we will do some combat training. We will start off easy. You need to learn how to counter your opponent's attacks. When I come out you, I want you to step to the side at the last second and push with as much force as you can muster into my side. And after that, jump on me and go for the kill. Put your jaw lightly around my neck." Garth charged at Humphrey and knocked him over.

"Come on, you have to be faster than that!" Garth screamed and charged him again. This time, Humphrey dodged him but Garth was expecting this and did a double-counter and knocked him over again. "Again!" Garth did the same thing and Humphrey growled. He couldn't take on a wolf this experienced. "I can't." Humphrey said. "Yes you can, now focus. You are surrounded by wolves and you are the only thing standing between them and Kate. You must defend her! Focus!" Garth charged at him, but regretted it when he saw that same look in Humphrey's eyes from earlier. He quickly dodged Garth, slammed into his side, and pinned him so he couldn't move. "This better?" Humphrey asked? Garth didn't reply.

Whenever Garth mentioned to Humphrey that he had to defend Kate, nothing could stop him. Garth pushed that thought out of his head. Garth told Humphrey to go home and that training was done for today. He took his time, still completely exhausted. Humphrey looked at the sun and noticed it was late evening. He gulped. What would he tell Kate where he had been? Perfect, I'll just tell her I was with the guys. Humphrey finally made it to his den and saw Kate waiting outside for him.

"Um, hi Kate. How was your day?" Humphrey asked. "Oh no, where have you been mister? And why is your fur messed up? And why do you smell like your were doing some strenuous activities?" Kate asked him. "I was with, uh, the guys, uh, sorry for not telling you." He said, but Kate could tell he was lying. He always stuttered when he lied to her. "I know you are lying. Where were you?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed. She couldn't believe he lied to her. Humphrey didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to know about his training. "Why won't you answer me? Were you with a girl? How could you!?" Kate screamed. "No Kate, I would never hurt you, you know I wouldn't do that to you!" Pleading to her. "Then where were you? And why are you so tired?" Kate said, demanding a answer. He didn't know what to say.

He looked down and Kate lashed out at him in frustration. She struck his cheek, and three deep scratches appeared. Blood was flowing down his cheek and Humphrey just sat there. He didn't even get mad at her. He started to cry and turned away and walked away. Kate ran to him. "Humphrey, I'm sorry!" Humphrey looked at her and Kate saw what she did to him. She gasped. There was blood everywhere. She was at a loss of words and he turned and kept walking. Kate began to cry. She didn't mean to hurt him. How would he ever forgive her?

**A/N: Well, there it is! Huge cliffhanger! Anyway, please review. And tell me what you did and didn't like! Thanks for reading! Remember, the more reviews i get, the longer the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here is another Chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! There will be a lemon in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Humphrey was sadly padding along. He couldn't believe Kate hit him. Let alone make him bleed as much as he did. The blood wasn't coming out as much, reduced to a little trickle. The side of Humphrey's face was covered in dried blood, as some of his left flank was. He kept walking, his head down when he finally reached where he wanted to go. He arrived at an empty den next to the river. Humphrey walked inside and curled up in a tight ball. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Humphrey knew he shouldn't have lied, but he didn't want Kate to know that he was training. Humphrey thought about what he was going to do. He cried himself to sleep while deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Kate was still up and waiting for her mate to come home. She cleaned the blood from her right paw and was disgusted with herself for having Humphreys blood on it. She cringed at the taste of wolf blood. She decided she would go to sleep and wait for him in the morning.

In the morning, Garth and Lily were going to the river to wash up. The sun was just beginning to rise and its rays were hitting a very young couple. Garth wanted to wash up before he had to train Humphrey. They reached the river and were about to jump in, but they heard someone crying.

"Lily, do you hear that?" Garth asked her.

"Yea, let's see what it is." Lily replied.

Lily followed Garth, who approached the den and looked inside. They saw a grey wolf that was curled up and his back was towards the entrance. They didn't know who it was, but it looked like Humphrey.

"Humphrey, is that you?" Lily asked.

"What do you want?" He replied sharply.

"Hey, are you alright?" Garth asked worriedly.

Humphrey got up and faced them. They both gasped at what they saw. There was dried blood all over, and three deep scratches. They will leave scars, Garth thought.

"Who did this?" Garth asked, wanting to help him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at her for doing it. I deserved it!" Humphrey said.

"Her?" Lily and Garth asked in unison.

"Kate did this. But I deserved it. I shouldn't have lied to her." He said, still sobbing a little.

"You should have Eve look at those cuts, they could get infected. I don't think Kate would want you to die from an infection. Go and see Eve, I will talk to Kate." Garth said.

Garth, Lily and Humphrey began to walk towards the Leaders Den. They had to go past Humphrey and Kate's den to get to their destination. When they reached Humphrey's den, they saw Kate sitting outside the den. Kate saw them and looked at Humphrey. He just looked away, trying not to show Kate the damage that she did. He succeeded, but she came up to him. She almost broke down crying because of what he did. He saw her coming to him and flinched, and backed away. Kate looked down. She didn't want him to be scared of her. She wanted him to forgive him and love her. After a couple of seconds, she felt someone come up to her and nuzzle her neck. She looked up and seen Humphrey. But she didn't like what she did to his handsome face. There was dried blood everywhere.

"Oh Humphrey, I'm so sorry!" Kate said apologetically.

"It's okay Kate, I should be the one apologizing, and this is my fault. I should've never lied to you." Humphrey said. He licked her cheek and resumed nuzzling her.

"Humphrey, I'll take you to my moms. Kate, Garth needs to talk to you." Lily said as Humphrey followed her, but not before he gave her a loving lick on the face. As soon as they were far away, Garth turned to Kate with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He thought about what he was going to say.

"Kate, why did you do that to Humphrey? He loves you and you turn around and claw him in the face? After all he did for you?" Garth said, getting aggravated with Kate. Kate looked at him, still regretful of what she did. She remembered the look on his face when she hit him. It was pure shock and pain. The she remembered all the blood. Kate was tearing up at the memory of it.

"I didn't mean too, he just wouldn't tell me where he was yesterday and I thought he was with another she-wolf. I was mad at him and he wouldn't tell me where he was so I hit him. But I didn't mean to do that to his face! I mean it! I'm so sorry!" She said, still trying to keep the tears in.

"Kate, Humphrey was with me yesterday. He would never hurt you physically or mentally. You know that." Garth said, calming down a little.

"Why was he with you?" She asked.

"Humphrey doesn't want me to tell you, but he wants me to train him so he would be able to defend you if the situation would ever arise. Humphrey said some things to me that just proved how much he loves you and that he would do anything for you; even give his life for you." Garth said with a serious expression. "I think you should go see him." With that, Kate took off towards the Head Alpha's den. When she got there, she saw Humphrey pulling away from Eve. She was putting a healing mixture on his cuts to prevent them from getting infected.

"Um, hey Humphrey. How are your cuts?" Kate asked. "Doing better, thanks to your mother. Thanks again Eve." He said. "I think I should be going. You're welcome Humphrey." When Eve got next to her daughter, she paused. "You have some serious apologizing to do." Eve said with a mischievous smile, while giving her a small smile. Kate blushed when she realized what her mother was hinting. Kate walked up to her mate.

"How are you doing?" She asked, while giving him a lick on the cheek opposite of his cuts. "You know I'm sorry about this" She said while tapping her muzzle on his cuts.

He flinched at the pain. "Kate, you already know that I forgive you. Just promise not to do that again." He said, with a little smile. He couldn't stay mad at Kate. She was too much of a goddess to him, and he was an Omega. Humphrey couldn't keep a grudge against her.

"I'm so lucky to have a loving and forgiving mate like you." Kate said happily.

"Come on; let's go for a little walk." He said. Humphrey was going to take her to his favorite spot. A place only he knew about. This was no short walk. It must've lasted about 30 minutes, their fur constantly touching. It was getting very late, and the moon was out. He finally led her to clearing, where there were brightly colored flowers everywhere. And amongst those flowers, a small stream protruded from the inside a mountain and it led all the way through the clearing to a cliff, creating a very small waterfall. And the rock that made up the floor in the clearing was very white, and it reflected the moonlight, creating a very romantic feeling.

"Humphrey, this is beautiful! How did you possibly find this?' Kate asked, her mind in shock from the beauty of this place.

"Well, I would have nightmares in the middle of the night. So, I would go for a walk and think about the possibility of us being together. It made my heart sputter with absolute joy and happiness. The thought of me being with most beautiful wolf in the world, and my best friend, was too much for the nightmares to come back." He said, smiling at Kate. She couldn't believe she got a mate like Humphrey. He just absolutely adored her, and he would do anything for her, even give his life. It made her want to cry from joy.

"Humphrey, that's the kindest thing anyone ever said to me!" Kate said. She turned and gave him a very deep kiss. His eyes were wide with surprise, but then relaxed into the kiss. They savored this, and the kiss lasted for a good two minutes before they broke, gasping for air. While she was still gathering her breath, Humphrey pushed Kate onto her back softly. He stared into her eyes. He couldn't help it, they were just so beautiful. He broke from his trance and leaned down and kissed her. After a couple of seconds, he deepened it. He swirled his tongue around in her mouth, wanting to explore every inch of it. Kate moaned. He broke the kiss and started to lick her neck, causing Kate to moan even more. She was sensitive in this area, and Humphrey knew this. He licked all around her neck, adding a little nibble on the ears every now and then. He continued this for a couple of minutes. Kate was becoming aroused, and she couldn't help it. He was treating her like Lupa, the wolf goddess.

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this?" Humphrey asked, wanting permission. "Yes, my love." Kate said, lust evident in her voice.

Humphrey continued his treatment. He licked her neck, and he was becoming aroused by the scent her body was producing. He was becoming stiffer by the minute, and he started to press against Kate's lower stomach, He stopped his treatment and looked at her, blush evident on his face. Kate just smiled and pushed him onto his back. She looked down at his member and was marveled at the size of it. He was definitely big, a lot bigger than she expected. She smiled at him slyly and moved down to his member. She took its smell in. She loved it. She decided to give it a quick lick. Humphrey gasped, and Kate laughed.

"Mmmm, you taste delicious my love." Kate said as she continued to lick his member. If he thought this was good, he was in for a surprise. She took his member into her mouth and started to suck. Humphrey moaned at this feeling. "Kate, please don't stop." Humphrey moaned. She continued, but was getting really aroused. She wanted to feel his tongue in her slit. So she picked up the speed.

"Finish me off Kate." He demanded. She giggled at this. She felt pressure in his member, and knew what was coming. She felt him release into her mouth. "Oh, Kate!" He screamed in ecstasy. He came down from his climax.

"How did I taste?" "Great!" She exclaimed. "Now, its time to see how you taste, my love." He said as he pushed her onto her back. He went to her lower regions. He took in her scent and was lost in the smell of it. So, he decided to have a lick.

Kate gasped and had a look of surprise on her beautiful face, from the pleasure and surprise from the exotic feeling. Humphrey kept licking and let his tongue slip into her folds. She moaned even more. He continued to lick and her fluid production increased ten-fold.

"Kate, my love, you taste so delicious." He said. Humphrey loved the taste. She had a bitter taste, but it was forgotten from the sweetness her fluids. Humphrey had a evil plan. Wanting to surprise her, he gave her tail-hole a few licks. She gasped.

"Humphrey, you sly dog." She said while looking down at him, eyes glazed over in pleasure and surprise. He inserted two paw digits in to her slit, while continuing to lick her anus. Kate continued to moan in absolute pleasure. Humphrey wanted to make her scream in ecstasy, so he went back to licking the walls of her woman-hood. That was the last straw. "HUMPHREY!" She screamed. She squirted her juices all over his face. Humphrey, still a little surprised from the force of her orgasm, licked it all off his face. "Mmmm, sweet and tasty!" He said, reveling in the taste.

"Thanks, my love." Kate said, still amazed by that sudden moment of pleasure. She got up and Humphrey thought she was going to go back to the den. Instead, she turned so that her rear was facing him and lifted her tail up revealing her moist pink-lips, waiting for more. "Claim me, my love." She said as she lowered her front half to the ground, her chest a few inches from the ground. This was the submissive position she-wolfs gave to their mates.

Humphrey didn't need to be told twice. He padded up behind her, gave her slit a few licks and mounted her. Before he entered her, he got Kate to turn her head and captured her lips. As they did this, Humphrey slowly entered her. He felt a barrier and pushed through it, causing Kate to scream in pain. She let a few tears out and Humphrey licked them away. "Relax, love of my life, and the pain will go away." He said, not moving and waiting her to get used to his size. She gave him a nod and he began. He slowly entered and exited her tight hole. She still whimpered from the pain, but those turned into moans of pleasure. Humphrey began to speed up, and Kate moaned even more.

"Deeper! Faster!" Kate kept repeating. Humphrey happily obliged and quickened and deepened his thrust. He was determined to make her scream in pleasure one more time tonight. Unknown to how he could possibly do it, he doubled his speed.

"Oh god..." Kate moaned. She was receiving so much pleasure. She looked down and looked at her mate's crotch. She had an inside giggle. He was coated in her bodily fluids. Kate didn't know it, but this enticed her mate even more. The smell was irresistible.

"So tight, so wet, so warm, so perfect…" Humphrey moaned. Humphrey kept the ferocity of his thrust, and leaned down to her neck and started to lick it. Kate moaned even louder. Humphrey chuckled. He never knew he could pleasure her so much to the point she could even say anything, just moan. His member was throbbing, and he felt like he could go on forever. And he couldn't possibly imagine Kate could be _this tight_. He was very happy. Suddenly, he felt Kate's walls starting to get slightly tighter. He knew that she was close. _Very close. _

"Come on Kate, let your feelings go." He growled, somehow quickening the speed of his actions. He kept this speed and he felt her tighten.

"HUMPHREY!" She screamed in pure ecstasy. Her fluids couldn't go anywhere. Due to her orgasm, she tightened up and stayed like that. And Humphrey's member was blocking the only way out. This increased the pressure in her woman-hood.

Humphrey could feel himself getting close. "Kate, I'm close." He said in a little whisper.

"Please, fill me up, my love!" Kate moaned, barely able to speak. That was it. Humphrey's knot burst through her entrance, and Kate screamed in pain. She felt his knot pump his very thick and warm life-giving seed into her womb. She sighed in relief. She loved the feeling of his white seed make its way into her womb, filling it all the way up. Kate realized that she could get pregnant. Kate smiled at the thought of it. She knew that Humphrey would make a great father.

Humphrey began to lie down on top of Kate, signaling that he wanted to relax. Kate slowly layed down, her mate following her.

"That was amazing!" Kate said, still in a daze.

"I know, my love." He said, satisfied. "I never knew that someone could be so_ tight_, and so _beautiful_." Humphrey said, putting emphasis on tight and beautiful. Kate giggled. "That little giggle of yours is very _hot_!" He said, still a little turned on. She blushed.

"I love you, Humphrey." She sighed. They sat their, and Kate noticed that her mate had fallen asleep. _I'm not surprised, she thought._ Kate enjoyed his body heat and slowly began to drift to sleep. She fell asleep happily. The moon shined down on them and it made both of their coats glow. Humphreys, a darker color than Kate's. He had fallen to the side of her and curled up around her in his sleep.

_The moon looked down on them with jealously. They had such a great relationship, something the moon could never have. And its bright rays reflected on their coats. Yin and Yang, the moon thought. The perfect example of peace._

**Well, there it is! My first lemon and a lengthy chapter! Yummy. I hope you guys enjoyed! And please, review. And detail the review, please. I won't be updating until the weekend. I'll try, but practice will be running late for now on. And I have a new story I plan on starting up! Don't fret, though. This story will be continued! Oh, I'd like to give a shoot-out to my friend that helped me through this, and was a reason I started writing! Anyway, check him out. LionPrankster. He has a amazing A&O story, and its one of my favorites! Anyway, till next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Glad you guys and gals liked my chapter. But please, describe your review. I've only had one user do that for the whole entire story. I'm trying to become a better author, but I can't without knowing what you guys like and don't like. If I get 10 or more reviews that describe how you liked or didn't like certain parts, I will write another lengthy chapter for Chapter 6. I promise. But I need detailed reviews. It will only help you. And I apologize for posting so late. I had weightlifting and it ran late all week, and I had little to no time to write. I took what little time I had and wrote little by little all week long! You're welcome! Anyway, on to the story!**

The sun was beginning to rise. Its bright rays were hitting the grounds and thick forest of Jasper Park. The rays finally found their way to young couple. This couple recently had a night that they will forever remember. The male of the two began to stir and woke up next to his lovely mate. Humphrey smiled and un-curled himself from his mate, carefully to make sure he didn't wake her, and sat on his haunches and stared at Kate. Humphrey smiled at the memory of last night. 'I still can't believe we did that! It was so that amazing!' Humphrey thought, slightly grinning.

Humphrey began to give Kate's cheek a few loving licks to wake her. She began to stir and Humphrey leaned down and said "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kate replied with a soft giggle. It took her a couple of seconds to remember last night. Kate smiled at the memory.

"Are you thinking about what I think you are thinking about?" Humphrey asked, with a slight grin.

"I don't know, maybe." Kate replied, giving him her loving smile. She leaned over and connected their muzzles. Humphrey sighed happily and gave her access to his mouth. She deepened it and pushed him on his back, somehow staying connected. After a few more seconds, she broke the kiss and stared at his eyes. Kate loved his eyes very much. They shined an icy blue and they portrayed love for her. She decided they should go to the river and wash up. He still had some dried blood on his fur and Kate didn't like the sight of it, knowing it was from her. And they still had the scent of their bodily fluids on them.

"Let's go wash up and get rid of this scent." Kate said.

"Aw, I love this scent!" He replied, giving a small whine. Kate loved the way he acted. He may be a 2 year old wolf, but he still acted like a pup sometimes.

"I do to. But people will know that we did you know what." She said.

"Fine, my love." He said, giving her a little hug.

They set off towards the river. They walked slowly, their sides touching. They had a long trek on the way back to the river, so they decided to enjoy it. Humphrey paused and turned to his mate.

"Kate, I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that. I will never hurt you. You are the reason why I want to live. You are my light. I love you very, very much. I hope you know this and that you will never forget this." Humphrey said, giving Kate a very serious look.

"I know, my love. That's why I love you with all my heart." She replied, nuzzling his neck. They continued their walk and eventually reached the river. Kate padded in to where the water was up to her waist. Humphrey, more confident than last time for obvious reasons, followed her and knew what she wanted when she turned her back to him. He smiled and went up to her and began to scrub. Kate moaned a little.

"You like that?" Humphrey whispered as he leaned to her ear, while still scrubbing her back.

"Uh huh" Was all Kate managed to say. Humphrey laughed a little. He continued his very thorough scrubbing. Humphrey finished Kate's back and she proceeded to lay on her back so he scrub her stomach. But he decided to start with her neck. He knew she would love it and she began to moan slightly. Humphrey slowly went lower until he reached between her lower legs.

"You know, I love this area specifically." He said, now tracing the area just outside of her folds. Kate was becoming aroused, but knew they couldn't mate in the open. But she decided to tease him.

"Why is that?" She asked, loving the treatment she was getting.

"Because, you are so _tight_ there." He said, getting aroused.

"Really now?" Kate said, looking at him.

"Yes, really. And I enjoyed how _tight_ you were last night. And I know you did too. Do you want me to give you even more pleasure right now, my love?" He said, lightly brushing his paw over her opening. Kate moaned at the very small, but noticeable movements of his paw.

"H-Humphrey, we can't d-do this h-here. Not in the o-open." She barely managed to say, even though she wanted him to enter her and send her into a daze.

"Why? You afraid I will make you scream in ecstasy so much that the whole pack will come to watch?" He said, grinning. Kate blushed. She knew that was true.

"You are making this very hard for me not to do this here." She said.

"Fine." He said, letting her get up. Humphrey still needed to be cleaned, so Kate gave him a quick scrubbing, but being very delicate around the permanent scars she gave him. She hated herself. Kate didn't want there to be marks from her on her mate. After a few minutes, and that she was sure that all the dried blood was off of him, Kate told him that she wanted to get out and dry their very soaking wet fur. They slowly got out of the river and headed to the bank of the river. They sat down and started talking.

While they were sitting on the bank of the river, three wolves were sitting and watching them. They were deciding on how to capture the Leaders daughter and take her to the South. The South wanted the territory here. It was full of life and had plenty of food. After a little, they came up with a plan. The group approached the couple.

Humphrey noticed them and got up in a defensive position with Kate behind him.

"What do you Southern dogs want?" Humphrey asked while snarling, beginning to show his fangs.

"We want the girl. Just step to the side and we won't hurt you. Simple." The leader of the group said.

"I won't let near her. Kate, run!" Humphrey demanded.

"I won't leave you here to die. I'm staying with you." She said, getting into a fighting position.

"GO! I will be fine, go get help. NOW!" Humphrey said once again. Kate took off running and Humphrey turned his attention back to the three Southern wolves.

"Now why did you do that? Now we have to kill you and take your girl. We might have a little fun with her while we are at it." The leader said, a small smirk able to be seen on his face.

"You won't touch her!" Humphrey growled. He charged at them and clawed the leaders face, leaving three deep gashes on his left cheek. And with that, all hell broke loose. All three of them charged at Humphrey and he did his best to defend himself. But he was outnumbered, and out-trained.

Humphrey clawed and bit at anything he possibly could, but he had one day of training. He was an omega vs. three Alphas. He had no chance but he still had to fight. Humphrey was beginning to become covered in scratches, some deep. Unfortunately for him, he got pinned.

"Now, what do we do with this worthless piece of Omega?" One of the Southern wolves asked.

"We torture him!" The Leader said with a smile. He walked up to him and smashed Humphreys right leg on the ground, causing it to break, which caused Humphrey to scream in pain.

"How do you like that?" The Leader said as he shown his fangs to Humphrey.

"I will kill you!" Humphrey growled, trying to break free form the vice-grip like hold the two wolves had on him.

"That's cute." The leader said as he ran his three claws down Humphrey's stomach, leaving three long and very deep cuts that oozed blood out of them. Humphrey didn't even scream, he lust layed there and withered in pain. The Leader wolf was about to go for the kill when he heard a howl. It was Garths howl and seconds later, he burst into the area beside the river, with Winston, Kate, Hutch, and Candu.

"Get out of my territory, now!" Winston commanded.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Seeing that they were easily outnumbered, they were off. Kate saw Humphrey and almost fainted. He was covered in blood and his leg was bent in a weird position. There were cuts everywhere and the three on his stomach were bleeding the most. She ran up to him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"H-Hey Kate." Humphrey managed to say in a voice filled with pain. "Looks like got myself in a unique position, huh?" He said again, managing a very slight smile.

"Humphrey, don't talk. Save your energy, my love." Kate said, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to see her mate in pain.

"Quickly, we have to get him to Eve. Garth, carry him." Winston ordered. Garth went over and, as carefully as he could, slid his paws underneath Humphrey and lowered his head so he could lift him onto his back. Humphrey cried in pain form the actions of Garth. But Garth had no choice, and he wouldn't let his brother in-law die here. After getting Humphrey successfully on Garths back, the group took off to Winston's den. They ran through the main grounds and some of the pack saw a wolf coated in blood and gasped. Garth paid no attention to them and kept running, with Kate right by him. They climbed up the slope and found Eve inside.

"Mom, you have to help Humphrey!" Kate screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. Eve was puzzled at first, but then seen a very bloody wolf on Garths back. Garth set him down lightly on the den floor and Eve gulped and went straight to work.

"Kate, I need you to get the longest possible leaves that you can manage to find! Go hurry! Garth, go get as much tree sap as you can possibly carry! Candu, help him! Hutch, go get a small log for Humphrey's leg! Winston, I need you to wake Humphrey up, now!" Eve said as she got the last command out. Humphrey had passed out from all the blood loss. Winston had to think of a way to wake him. He had multiple ideas and he finalized on one. Winston would wake Humphrey by putting a little pressure on his broken leg. Right when he was about to do this, Kate came running in with a bunch of leaves. She spat them on the floor and was panting.

"Kate, you aren't going to like this, but I have to wake Humphrey." Winston said. Kate gave him a quizzical look, not knowing what he was going to do. Winston proceeded with his plan and put some pressure on Humphrey's broken leg. Humphrey let out a high-pitched whimper as he woke.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed, and ran to his side. "Why did you do that, dad?" Kate asked her father.

"I had to wake him and that was the quickest and easiest plan. Sorry Humphrey." Winston said apologetically.

"It's alright sir." Humphrey said in a very groggy voice. At the same moment, Garth came running in followed by Candu. Hutch followed and dropped the small log on the floor, and walked away. He knew where this was leading and didn't want to be near here when Humphrey started screaming.

"Alright, everyone out except for Kate and Winston!" Eve yelled the command. "Kate, I need you to be ready with leaves as soon as I put the sap on his cuts. Winston, I need you to hold him down as best as you can," and she turned to Humphrey, "this will hurt." Eve warned. Humphrey gave a big gulp and Eve began.

The fight for Humphrey's life began.

Eve applied the sap to the left cut on his stomach, and still had to do two more deep cuts. Humphrey yelled in agonizing pain. Kate stood there waiting for instructions, but her eyes were watering from the sight of her mate. This happened to him two days after she left the permanent scars under his left eye. Humphrey continued to wither in pain as Eve kept applying the sap. Soon she covered the middle cut, and the one on the right was left.

"Humphrey, you can do it. Please fight through it." Kate said softly to a crying and whimpering Humphrey. He was in so much pain and she couldn't even hold him without causing him excruciating pain. Meanwhile, the pack was off duty, except for a group of four alphas patrolling the southern border because of recent events, and heard Humphrey's screams of pain. Some walked up the slope and sat outside the den and were giving him encouraging words.

"Come on Humphrey, you can do it." A few wolves said.

"Fight it Humphrey, you are the bravest wolf here." Others said. Few to no wolves would do that for their mate, let alone an Omega taking on three brutal Alphas from the South. The Southern wolves were known for being extremely brutal, and had little to no Omegas in their pack. The Omegas can't live in those harsh conditions presented to them from the Alphas.

Unknown to almost everyone except Eve and Winston, they weren't even sure he was going to make it. He had lost so much blood and was still losing a little, mostly from the one last cut on his stomach. Eve began applying the sap and eventually covered it.

"Kate, take the leaves and cover the cuts where the sap is. They will stick to the cut and stop any bleeding from the cuts, and prevent infection." Eve said, unable to do it due to all the sap on her paws. And she wasn't done with it. She still had to put a log brace on his broken leg after she set it.

Kate gulped and went to work. She put as little pressure as she could, but enough to make sure the leaves would stick. Humphrey whimpered from the contact and Kate hated doing this. Soon enough, they stuck. Before Kate could say anything to her love, Eve spoke.

"Kate, honey, move! I need to set his broken leg and make a cast for it." Eve said. Kate totally forgot about the broken leg. If she thought the fact of applying the sap to the cuts, she had another thing coming. As Eve grabbed Humphrey's broken leg, his body shuddered in pain as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kate cringed at the sound of it. Winston didn't seem too bothered; he helped Eve in the past with this type of injury. Eve grabbed either side of the broken leg and set it. Humphrey passed out from the pain.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed worriedly.

"Kate he is fine for now, he passed out from all the pain. Please, back up." Eve stated. She began to rub sap over the broken part and had eventually coated it.

"Kate, hand me the log that Hutch brought." Eve ordered. Kate quickly gave it to her mother and she used her claw to cut it in half. She brought it over to Humphrey and placed both sides of the log on either side of Humphrey's leg and put the pieces together. Eve held them there until she was sure the sap had them in place.

"There, all done!" Eve exclaimed, being tired from all the work. "You can wake him if you want, Kate." Eve told her.

"I think I will. Thank you so much mom!" Kate said as she gave her mother a hug. Kate began to wake Humphrey up, but he didn't stir. Kate tried, again. Nothing and she tried again. Not even the slightest budge.

"Mom, he isn't waking!" Kate yelled worriedly. Eve was worried this would happen. She didn't know how to break it to her daughter.

"Kate, I hate to tell you this but…

**A/N: Well, there is it is! Another cliff-hanger! I hope you guys liked it! And yet another lengthy chapter! Oh, and I'm starting a new story soon! But don't fret; this story will not be dis-continued. I will try not to have it affect this story at all. Anyway, as I said earlier, DETAIL the review please! **

**JokerBoss12**** out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for the delayed update. Sorry! But as most of you know, my new story is gaining a lot of heat and people love it! And I like the idea of it too! But yet again, I'm sorry for this long wait! I know I left you at the biggest cliffhanger, and I apologize. But I promise you, it was worth the wait! I promise you that it will be worth it! Enough rambling, onto the story! **

"Kate, I hate to tell you this but…" Eve said, not wanting to finish the sentence. Kate was crying, tears streaming down her face and she was nudging Humphrey. Kate stopped this and looked up at her mother.

"What are you trying to tell me!?" Kate demanded, fearing the worst. The wolves looking into the den were tearing up at the sad sight, and were leaving to give Kate some space. Winston gave a quick nod and went out to address the pack about the current situation.

"I'm afraid that Humphrey is in a coma, and if he doesn't wake with in a day, he will die. We have no way to feed him and keep him hydrated." Eve said softly, but couldn't hold the tears in any more. The sight of her daughter's mate on the ground all bloody, and the scratches didn't help either. So she let the tears fall and gave Kate a comforting hug. Kate embraced her mother gratefully, crying even harder at the news of her mate. She looked at him over her mothers shoulder and was completely horrified at the sight. Kate turned back to her mom, crying into her mane.

Meanwhile, Winston had gone out the ledge and released a howl that will summon every wolf in the pack. He waited patiently as wolves began to show up, and most of them knew what this meeting was about. Alphas, Omegas, and even pups showed up. Winston waited until he was sure everyone was here. He took a big breath and addressed the pack.

"As many of you know, Humphrey was critically injured in an attack from the Southern Pack. He protected his mate, my daughter, from being taken. Humphrey took on three of the South's best Alphas, while my daughter ran for help. He fought bravely, but was severely injured. The Pack Healer, my mate, isn't sure he is going to make it." Winston said, tears brimming his eyes. The pack was shifting uncomfortably, now knowing it was the South. The South was a violent pack, and it was the most feared. Winston continued his speech.

"Humphrey will forever be remembered for his bravery, and will be a respected wolf in this pack if he makes it. Now, what will we do with the South? Will we let them come into out territory and injure our wolves on the brink of death? No! We will fight and slay every single one of them if it comes down to that!" Winston said, with a strong, ferocious tone. The pack roared in agreement, and Winston signaled for silence.

"Now, I will try to make contact with Sam, their Leader. And if he causes more problems, they will have problems with us! We will not be taken lightly!" Winston said, in the same tone he used a few seconds earlier. The Pack roared once again. Winston let them cheer and howl for a little, before signaling for silence again.

"Now, are there any questions?" Winston asked the pack. No one said anything, except for a young wolf known as Blaze.

"Uh, sorry. But why didn't you attack the Southern wolves when you found them with Humphrey?" He asked in a curious tone. The others heard this and murmured in agreement. Winston had an answer for this immediately.

"Well, when we found Humphrey, we saw the condition he was in. The group I grabbed on my way there had agreed not to attack unless I gave the order. So when we saw him, I decided immediately that we needed to get him to Eve as soon as possible. He was bleeding severely and I had to get him here or else he would die. And there is still the chance of him dying." Winston finished with a sad tone. Blaze nodded his head in agreement and the Pack began to return to their earlier activities.

"Hutch!" Winston called to his second in command. Hutch came running instantly to his side.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting for his orders. Winston smiled at him. He loved how fast he came running every time and didn't argue at all.

"Grab a group of wolves and keep an eye on the Southern Border. I don't need any more wolves getting hurt." Winston said, in an asserting tone. Hutch nodded and was off. Winston decided it was time to check in and see how it was going in the den. It was pretty quiet while he gave his speech. Winston padded slowly to the entrance, which wasn't far. He walked in and saw Kate still crying, and Eve trying her best to comfort her.

"I-I miss h-him already!" Kate said between breaths. Winston silently padded up to her and gave her a comforting lick on the cheek. She turned and looked who licked her, and saw her father. Kate turned her head to the floor and sat down, still sobbing silently. But a miracle was happening, unknown to all of them.

A grey wolf began to stir and woke up. He heard Kate's crying, and spoke.

"Kate, please don't cry." Humphrey said, in a dry, raspy voice. Kate heard him and jumped. She quickly ran over to him.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed in joy. She gave him a hug, which caused him great pain. Humphrey kept the scream in.

"Uh, Kate? Can you loosen up you grip on me? I'm kind of hurting here." He said, with a painful expression on his face. Kate got off of him, but covered his face in a bunch of kisses. Humphrey giggled slightly; the feeling of Kate's tongue tickled him.

"I… thought… I… lost… you." Kate said in between in her quick, yet extremely caring and passionate licks on the face. Humphrey kept giggling from the treatment he was getting. Eve and Winston stared at the lovely sight, and smiles formed on their faces. Their little girl finally found someone she cared so much about. And that wolf didn't want her for her body. He truly cares for her, and would do anything for her. Just like they had hoped for.

"K-Kate, can you stop? My chest is starting to hurt!" Humphrey said, still getting a little tongue-like bath from her. She was tickling him from the movements of her tongue. Kate purposely swirled it around and formed little circles. But she decided to release him from his friendly, caring torture.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Kate said, in a weak, soft voice. She still hadn't overcome the fact that Humphrey wouldn't die.

"Come on? A few Southern Alphas? It'll take more than that." Humphrey said, half-jokingly. Winston and Eve decided to leave them alone. But they would say hello before they left.

"Uh, welcome back Humphrey!" Winston said with a small smile, and then left with Eve.

"How long have I been out?" Humphrey asked.

"A few hours." Kate said, as the moon was starting to shine.

"Hours?" Humphrey exclaimed. It only felt like minutes to him.

"Uh huh. And I bet that you are a big shot around here now. I heard my father address the pack earlier, and he said some nice things about you." Kate said with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him. But this was a deep kiss, a welcome back kiss if you will. Kate forced her tongue into his mouth, and Humphrey moaned. Kate gave a soft giggle in the kiss, the vibrations giving them both lots of pleasure. But Kate knew that they couldn't do this in her parents den. She broke it and gasped for air, all of the air that was previously in her lungs gone.

"Did you say that I'm a big shot around here? Why? All I did is what I would do every day. I protected my lovely mate from being taken." Humphrey said, with a proud smile on his face. He was still lying on his side, and was doing his best to hide the pain he was in from Kate. Those scratches were stinging, and now they were starting to really hurt. Kate noticed the discomfort on his face, and was worried.

"Are you ok, my love?" Kate asked worriedly, concerned for the well being of her mate considering the recent past events.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me." He said. "Can we go back to our den?" He asked her. Kate didn't buy it, and knew he was trying to change the subject. But she allowed it this one time.

"I guess. As long as we take it slowly." Kate said. She would make sure he wouldn't fall. Humphrey gave her a quick nod, and tried to get up. But he didn't realize how much pain that even the slightest movement caused him. He yelped in pain and Kate was at his side instantly.

"I don't think you are going anywhere. How about we stay here for the night? I know my parents wouldn't care." Kate said, not wanting Humphrey to go anywhere. And she knew that her mom wouldn't want Humphrey going anywhere, so he wouldn't reopen any of his cuts.

"I don't want to make it seem that I'm forcing myself upon them." Humphrey said.

"Don't worry about it, Humphrey. You aren't going anywhere, healer's orders." Winston said as he padded into the den with Eve right next to him.

"Hi mom." Kate said happily, still and will always be eternally grateful for her actions towards her mate.

"Hello sweetie." Eve said cheerfully to her daughter. "And Winston is right Humphrey. You aren't going anywhere, at least not for a couple of days. If you even took two steps, you would rip open your cuts and start bleeding again. I will not have all that hard work done for nothing." Eve ordered. Humphrey let out a playful sigh and pouted like a pup. All three of them laughed at his reaction. Humphrey could still make everyone laugh after practically having his chest torn open, and a broken leg.

"You are so caring Humphrey. I hope you know that." Kate said lovingly to her mate. Kate was still angry at those Southern wolves for hurting him this badly. She wanted to tear them to shreds and spread their remains all over Jasper Park, but her father made sure she wouldn't. But all this thinking made her wonder what her dad was going to do.

"Dad, what are you going to do about the South?" Kate asked her father. Her father gave her a look saying that he didn't want to talk about it in front if Humphrey.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." He said, and he curled around an already lying down Eve, signaling he was going to sleep.

"Alright." Kate replied. She looked at Humphrey and he signaled for her to lie down in front of his chest. Kate knew that he wanted to go to sleep, and she was tired as well. So she padded over and lied down gently in front of his chest and he curled around her, wincing in slight pain. Kate quickly fell asleep in her mate's protective, and warm embrace. Humphrey watched her chest rise with slow breaths, and knew she fell asleep. But Humphrey knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The pain was far too great, and hid it well from everyone. Unknown to him; only his mind knew that he wouldn't sleep, terrified of the Southern wolves showing up in the middle of the night to finish him off. Humphrey put his head over Kate's and stared into the moon. It was shining into the den.

The moon gave him a death stare, challenging him to duel that would last all night.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I know it was a short chapter, but this was only supposed to be an informative chapter. I stretched it a bit to increase the length! Alright. So, will Kate notice any changes in Humphrey? And will he ever be able to sleep? And what is Winston going to do in the morning? How will Humphrey deal with the physical, and mental pain caused by the Southern wolves? Will he become distant, or will he push through it and fight? Who knows? Except me obviously. Lol. I will see you all soon and I promise to update sooner! Please detail your review! And please leave a review! I have so many readers, but so little reviews. **** But I will keep my loyal readers entertained! I will see you select few in a review! **

**JokerBoss12 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! I love the support I'm getting for this story! Keep up the reviews! I look forward to reading all of them, and I would encourage anyone that hasn't left a review to do so. I would like to get more feedback from my other readers, to see how the story is from other people's point of view. I want to make my chapters as good as possible, and I can't do that by only hearing from at most five people. So, please leave a review. I would like to make the lengths of this story longer, but I need more reviews to help me change the outcome of this story. I love reading your reviews, and I look forward to chatting with you guys and gals. Just let me know what you think and leave any criticism, or encouragement. I want to thank LionPrankster and Brian Pillman for the constant reviews. All of their reviews were extremely detailed and thorough. Sure, there was a little criticism, but I appreciated it! Thank you so much for the constant support! Anyway, without further ado, onto the chapter! **

**-The Meeting-**

The sun slowly rose and its rays eventually found its rays to Jasper Park. But this usually peaceful and happy park was on edge. They were on edge due to recent events, from a dangerous pack known as the Southern Pack. The recent attack on the most respected and lovable Omega had sent the Pack in a state of despair, now knowing what the South will do for some land.

The suns rays had entered a den where there were three sleeping forms, and another form that was awake. This form was plagued by nightmares when he had attempted to fall asleep, waking him in an instant. This resulted in none to very little sleep.

Humphrey lied in place with weariness present in his eyes. He was in pain, which also aided in him not being able to sleep. He didn't move all night so that way Kate wouldn't be disturbed in her sleep. Humphrey's nightmares have been about the three Southern wolves torturing him, but that they only had killed him this time. Humphrey always woke gasping for air, and dared not to go to sleep again. But his body needed it to help recover from the injuries he received.

Humphrey soon felt Kate beginning to stir, and smiled. Kate stretched before turning to look at Humphrey. She smiled at him and gave him a loving lick on the cheek where his scars from her were.

"Good morning beautiful." Humphrey said, doing his best to hide his sleep deprived night. Kate blushed a little, and didn't notice Humphrey's eyes. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep. Kate got up and stretched, Humphrey watching her. Kate saw him staring at her body and shot him a small, sly smile. Humphrey turned away, obviously embarrassed.

"Humphrey, you don't have to be afraid to stare at me. We are mates after all." Kate said in a whisper, not wanting to wake her parents. Humphrey gave her a nod, saying that he understood. Kate grinned at him lovingly.

Winston was beginning to stir, slowly stretching his old, worn-out muscles. This woke Eve, but she was used to this. She actually got up whenever Winston got up, as she helped run the pack. After Winston got done stretching, he turned and looked at the young couple.

"Good morning Kate." Winston said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning Dad." Kate said. She was wondering when her dad was going to meet the Southern Pack Leader. She would accompany him, as well as Garth, Hutch and Eve. This was normal; Kate was going to be future Leader. Eve was his mate and wouldn't let him go without her. And Hutch was his Beta, his second in command, even though he took orders from Kate. Garth could be thought of as another Beta, but wasn't really the commanding type. Eve looked over at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, how did you sleep? Any pain?" Eve asked, having slight worry about him. He didn't look like he slept at all. She knew this because of all the other wolves she treated after serious injury.

"I slept fine Eve." Humphrey said. Eve could tell he was lying, but knew he wasn't trying to worry Kate.

Kate wanted to know when her dad was going to leave and summon a meeting with Sam. She was eager to get out their and tear them to shreds after what they did to Humphrey, her beloved Omega and mate.

"Dad, when are we going to the South?" Kate asked her father. Kate didn't see it, but Humphrey flinched slightly at the name of them. However, Eve saw this and her worry grew for him. She knew what was wrong now, and would stay back. Eve had to change his leaves on his chest anyway.

"Right after we get something to eat. Then we will head to the Southern Border." Winston stated. Kate gave him a nod. She turned to Humphrey and gave him a lick on the cheek. Humphrey had a worried expression on his face, and he spoke.

"Kate, please be careful. I would hate myself forever if something happened to you." Humphrey said. Kate looked at him and gave him a careful hug, weary of hitting the cuts on his chest.

"I will, my love." Kate said softly into his ear. She knew if Humphrey was allowed, he would go with her. But her mom would never allow that.

"Kate, Eve we need to get going." Winston said. Eve quickly looked at Winston.

"Actually, I'm going to stay. I have to change Humphrey's leaves, and see if his cuts are getting infected." Eve said to the surprise of everyone, even Humphreys.

"Alright. I will see you later after our trip." Winston said as he went to the main rounds, Kate hot on his tail. They would get some food, and grab their fellow wolves that were going to accompany them.

Humphrey, before giving one last look at Kate, turned to Eve.

"So… you want to change them now?" Humphrey asked, a perturbed look in his eyes. Eve saw this and knew he needed comforting.

"She will be fine. And yes, I will change them now." Eve said as Humphrey lied down on his side, exposing his chest to her. Eve had leftover leaves and sap on the side of the den floor, so she didn't have to go anywhere for them. She brought the leaves close to him, and began to slowly peel the leaves on his chest off. Humphrey winced in pain, clenching his jaw together. Eve was trying to be as careful as she could, but the sap made it very difficult. After Eve got one leave off, she worked another on off. And then another, as Humphrey whimpered from the pain here and there. Eve finally got them off, and took a close look at the cuts. They scabbed, and there was a little puss oozing out of some cracks in the scabs. 'Infected' Eve thought. 'Just what we needed' Eve thought again.

"It looks like your cuts are infected Humphrey. But it shouldn't be a problem. I'll get some herbs and treat your cuts." Eve said softly. Humphrey nodded. Infections can be very deadly. If not treated very quickly, the infected wolf could die within days. Eve left the den quickly, in search of Osha Root. It would help his lungs get oxygen, and it would fight the infection. Eve headed towards an area in the woods that was known for growing this herb all year long, even in the winter. She quickly picked the herbs, but carefully. Eve headed back to the den. Once she reached it, she saw Humphrey sleeping, but he was squirming. It was like he was having a nightmare, and she knew it was about the South.

"Humphrey, you have to get up." Eve said sternly. Humphrey shot up, panting heavily. He winced from the pain, putting to much stress on his cuts.

"You have to be more careful. I don't want you re-opening your cuts." Eve said.

"Sorry Eve. I'll be more careful." Humphrey said tiredly. Eve nodded and went to his side.

"This will sting a little." Eve said, just before she was going to put the herbs on the puss and broken parts of the scabs. As she did this, Humphrey jumped in surprise from the sudden outburst of pain. He whimpered a little, as one of his cuts opened from the sudden motion.

"Humphrey! Great, now you are bleeding again!" Eve yelled in frustration. Humphrey felt down, causing Eve more work to do.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid!" Humphrey said, infuriated with him self. Eve looked at him, and felt sorry for him. He suffered a permanently scarring moment, one that will surely affect his outlook on life. And Eve has seen wolves become distant, and change completely from something like Humphrey just went through. Eve hoped for his sake that he would fight through it, and she knew Kate would help him.

Eve saw how Kate was with Humphrey, when there was no one around. Eve still didn't fully trust him around her daughter, and she spied on them. She knew it was wrong, but it had to be done. That's when she knew she was wrong about this wolf. Humphrey acted like Kate was a goddess to him. He treated her like Lupa, and that's when she knew, knew that Humphrey was the wolf for her beautiful daughter. They truly shared something great, something that she and Winston didn't even get to in a point in their relationship. She knew that her daughter finally found a wolf that she loved with all her heart, and someone that loved her even more.

"You aren't stupid Humphrey! If that were true, I wouldn't approve of you for my daughter! You are a magnificent wolf, especially for my daughter! I see how you care for her, and knew that I could leave her safely in your paws! And I was right! Look at what you did for her yesterday. No other wolf would do that! You treat her how she should be treated. No, you treat her even better! I couldn't ever see her happier, and that's why I love you like my son!" Eve said, looking down at him. Humphrey looked at her, shock present in his eyes. Then he started to cry, tears of joy and satisfaction running down his face. He has been trying to get Eve's approval for a long time now.

"Do you really mean that?" Humphrey asked Eve, trying to stop his tears. Eve looked him in his eyes, a smile present on her face. She began to put leaves on the cuts again, and made sure they were secure before speaking again.

"Yes, I do. You would never hurt her on purpose. Lily came and told me what you were doing with Garth. She told me that you were training to become the best wolf for my daughter. Now, the question is, will you do it again? I know you didn't sleep last night, and I know why. It's the South, isn't it? They are haunting your sleep?" Eve asked, concern now present in her tone. Humphrey flinched from the question.

"Eve, you know I would do anything for your daughter. I wanted to train with Garth to become enough of an Alpha to defend Kate. And… y-yes, the S-South has been… haunting my dreams. I… dream of them coming and… finishing me off." Humphrey said, a little ashamed. Eve completely understood, and was sympathetic.

"Humphrey, you don't need to worry about them. You are in the biggest Pack in Jasper. I know your parents abandoned you in the forest next to out Northern Border, but if you need anything, just come and talk to me. I may not be your mother, but I am the mother of your mate. Kate wouldn't want to see afraid of the South, would she?" Eve said softly, being extremely careful when she brought up his parents. Humphrey ears perked up when he heard her say something about his parents. The thought of them always made him cry. He did his best at hiding his tears in and successfully did it.

"I'm not afraid. And I appreciate it, Eve. But I'm fine." Humphrey said flatly, doing his best to not show Eve any weaknesses. Eve shook her head, knowing he was lying.

"Ok, you can go back to your den. Be careful on the leg, and make sure to take it slow. No running and no physical activities for a while. Stop by tomorrow morning and I'll change your leaves again." Eve said, knowing Humphrey wanted to get out of this den. Humphrey nodded, and left. He slowly walked down the slope, being careful not to slip and fall. He was limping, only having use of three legs. Humphrey got down the slope and headed to his and Kate's den. But of course, as Kate had told him, wolves crowded him instantly. They were all wondering how he was doing.

"Guys, please! I just want to go home!" Humphrey screamed in frustration. The wolves quickly left, not wanting to pester him after an event like that. Humphrey kept on walking with his head and tail down. Since Eve had mentioned his parents, he couldn't het them out of his head. He had reached his den faster than he imagined, and lied down to cry. Why did his parents leave him? What had he done wrong? What had he done to them so that they would abandon him?

Winston, Kate, Garth, and Hutch were heading to the Southern Border. Winston had howled earlier, summoning a meeting with Sam. They kept a brisk pace, not wanting to take all day with this. They finally reached the Border and sat down, waiting for them to show up. They had been waiting for nearly ten minutes when Kate spoke.

"Dad, when do you think they will show?" Kate asked her dad, beginning to grow impatient.

"Soon. I've known the Sam for a long time, and he usually is pretty slow when coming to speak with other Packs. He will show eventually though." Winston said, curing his daughter's curiosity. Kate nodded, and then turned back to watching the forest across the clearing. The border was formed in a clearing, with a river running through the middle of it. After a little more time of waiting, Sam and two wolves followed him onto the side of the river.

"Winston! How are you doing, old friend?" Sam said, with a small grin on is face. Winston seethed at his comment.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Winston responded.

"Fine. Now, why did you summon a meeting?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why did I summon the meeting?" Winston sneered. "You know why I summoned the meeting! What do you think you are doing? Sending Alphas into my territory, looking to capture my daughter!? Then torturing an Omega, almost killing him!?" Winston yelled, furious with Sam. Sam grinned evilly, and then spoke.

"Well, we need your territory. Our Caribou supply is running very low, and we are starving. Now, you can either give it to us, or we will take it by force!" Sam yelled, threatening Winston. Winston looked at him in disgust, and shook his head.

"We will not be giving up our territory! You think I will back down to you? If you want our territory, you will expect a fight! And this is a fight that you will not win!" Winston said.

"Well, I will give you one week to consider my proposal. You can leave your territory, and there will be no death. Or you can choose to stay, but then there will be blood! Blood on your hands!" Sam said, as he turned and headed back into the forest, being followed by his two wolves. Winston sighed in frustration, and turned to head back to the main grounds. His group followed him, and they reached the main grounds with in a hour. The sun was beginning to set, and Winston dismissed Garth and Hutch. Kate turned to her dad, and wanted to know something.

"Are we going to war, dad?" Kate asked her father. Winston looked at her daughter, and had a hint of regret in his eyes. Winston should've tried harder to make peace, instead of provoking Sam.

"We will if it comes down to that." Winston said, and Kate nodded and headed towards her parents den. She wanted to see Humphrey. Kate ran there, and reached the den entrance. But she only found Eve, her mother, inside.

"Where is Humphrey?" Kate asked her mom. Eve was surprised they were back so early. Winston would usually drag these meetings out. But didn't want to keep Kate waiting.

"He went to your den. Humphrey wanted to go home, so I let him as long as he was careful." Eve said. Kate was surprised he made it home by himself.

"Oh. Alright, see you later, mom." Kate said quickly. Kate made her way to the den very quickly, but was surprised what she found inside. She saw Humphrey crying softly, and was worried that he hurt himself again.

"Humphrey? What's wrong?" Kate said very softly as she padded up to him. Humphrey froze when he heard her voice, and looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." Humphrey said, trying to get himself together. Kate knew something was wrong, and wished he would confide in her. She was his mate after all.

"Humphrey, you can tell me. What's wrong?" Kate asked again, in a soothing voice. Humphrey looked at her and saw care and love beaming from her eyes. He broke down again, and Kate quickly hugged him, keeping him in a tight embrace as he cried into her scruff.

"It's just, j-just my parents." Humphrey said in a quiet voice. Kate looked at him, and had sympathy in her eyes. She understood immediately, but she didn't know how they could leave him like that. Kate remembered when she found him in the forest.

_Kate was a young pup, just over six months. She had been allowed out of the den, but she wasn't allowed past the main grounds. But Kate was young, and had an adventurous mind. So, when she knew no one was looking, she headed into the forest. Kate wasn't headed in any direction, she was just seeing what this exotic world known as a forest had to offer. Kate wondered and wondered, unknowingly headed north. She saw many new animals and insects, and was very intrigued by them. Kate was chasing a winged insect, with very unique patterns on its wings. Kate thought it was called a butterfly, but wasn't positive. That's when she heard soft sobs, and Kate, with her young curiosity, went to investigate. She followed the sound of it, and reached the source of it. It was a young grey pup, and he looked like he was the same age as Kate. She approached it quietly, and softly spoke to it. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" Kate asked the pup softly. The pup froze, and immediately got up. He backed away in fear, and his body shook from fear. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days, his ribs showing through his chest fur._

"_I'm not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?" Kate asked gently. He looked at her, pain and fear present in his eyes. _

"_I-I d-don't know. They said they w-were coming right b-back. I've been waiting here f-for d-days." He said, staring to cry again. Kate, being a very friendly wolf, padded even closer to him and gave him a hug. The wolf froze from her touch, but then cried into her fur. _

"_It's alright. What's your name? My name is Kate." Kate said. The wolf slowly stopped his sobbing, and then backed up a little, breaking from the hug. He looked her over, now noticing how beautiful she was. _

"_Kate, that is a nice name you have there. My name is Humphrey." Humphrey told her. _

"Humphrey, it's alright. You need to let them go. And the best way to do that is to relive that day they left you. Tell me what happened. You need to get it off your chest." Kate said sternly, but delicately. Humphrey froze when she heard her say this. But he knew she was right.

"You are right, Kate." Humphrey said as he took a deep breath, about to tell Kate the worst time in his life. Something no one should ever have to go through. Abandonment.

**A/N: Read the A/N. Something big is happening. **

**Well, there it is. I want to thank you for reading this! But please Read and Review! Leave what you think will happen next, and leave any questions! I can't promise that I will answer them, but I will give teasers! And don't think I left some parts empty! Like for instance, how Winston will deal with starting a war, and not trying harder to make peace. I have done this on purpose! They will be answered.**

**Now, I will be dis-continuing Humphrey the Alpha. But it will be finished. I messed up on it, and I really want to apologize. I didn't have a proper plot, and I really want to apologize. But I will finish it, but there will be a few changes. I really am sorry. But I messed it up, and I didn't want to go in that direction, in direction I mean Heraclides. I will not be posting anything for it until I complete this story. But there is one thing positive out of this, more updates for this story. If you want to contact me any suggestions for it, please feel free to Private Message me. I really am sorry. If you want a better explanation, PM me. I will, and I promise I will finish Humphrey the Alpha, but not until I give it a full story plot. I didn't do this and I am having trouble with it. I will be taking it down tonight, at 7 PM EST Time Zone. I really am sorry. I will make it up to you with a 10,000 word chapter in my next update! 10,000 words! But I truly am sorry. Please, read and review. And as always, see ya next time!**

**JokerBoss12 signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (This part is recently updated. Alright. I am extremely sorry for the delayed update! Extremely sorry! But I had literally no time to write, and when I eventually found time, my power went out from a snow and ice storm. But I typed this up today, and I still am sorry. This ends here.) I promised all of you a 10,000 word chapter, but it won't be this chapter. Again, sorry! I'm still extremely sorry to anyone that was enjoying Humphrey the Alpha. Really. I will eventually repay all of you with a very good story in Humphrey the Alpha, and yes, it will keep its title name. But thank you for your patience. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and some of them told me that you guys and gals understood why I had done this. It makes me feel better, and I appreciate it. But, I promised you guys and gals a long chapter, and that will happen. But I promise there will be a 10,000 word chapter, but I find that it will fit better later in the story, when something big happens. A little teaser there, eh? Lol. But this is another eventful chapter! Anyway, this is the last time I will speak of Humphrey the Alpha in an A/N, but maybe in the last chapter to announce it to readers that haven't read the first couple of chapters. But you can PM me if you want to know more about Humphrey the Alpha. Anyway, onto the story! **

**-Abandonment-**

_Humphrey was a happy wolf, with two loving parents. His fur coat was a dark gray at the time, darkening later in his life, becoming a light black. His parents always played with him and Humphrey was grateful for his life. They had been walking a long time now, and Humphrey always wondered where they were heading, and always asked his parents. They never told him, but eventually gave in because of his persistence. _

_They were headed towards the Western Pack, in search of a home. They had been walking for many weeks, living in temporary dens. Sometimes they slept in the open, not being able to find a den. The trek was very long, but Humphrey's parents had been going slowly, in order to make it easier for their son. Humphrey padded slowly, but chased any flying insect that he could get close to. His parents smiled at him lovingly, but knew that they couldn't stay happy forever. And had a good reason for this. _

_A wolf had killed their friends in their previous pack, and they were lucky to get away. But this pack wasn't your normal pack. They had only ten wolves, including Humphrey and his parents. And there were only two other males, and the wolf had killed them in their sleep. After this, he slowly killed the other females, but the last female's den was right next to their den, so Sam, his father, heard the she-wolf scream from the pain of her death, which woke him. Sam quickly investigated, and found a strange scent, as well as the smell of blood. He quickly woke his mate, Jenna, and his son. And they quickly left. _

_Humphrey hadn't remembered this, as he was only four months old. And this wolf was chasing them, but seemed to take his hunt for them very slow. Maybe this seemed like a game to him. But his parents knew that they had to get Humphrey away from them to keep him from danger. _

"_Mom, where are we going to get there?" Humphrey asked for the fifth time. His parents sighed, getting slightly annoyed from this, like any parent would. _

"_Soon sweetie." His mother responded with a heartwarming smile. Humphrey jumped in joy and ran ahead to play and chase insects. He chased all sorts' insects and animals, butterflies, birds, squirrels, nats, anything that moved enticed the young spirit of this wolf. He chased the living creature until it was out of sight or reach. _

"_Don't go too far!" Sam shouted after his son, pride beaming from his eyes, proud of being a father. Humphrey ignored his father, and kept bounding ahead, his distance form them ever so slightly increasing._

_His parents didn't rush, knowing that there was nothing they wouldn't do to protect him. They would do anything. That's when they heard a snap of the twigs behind them. Sam quickly reared around, and saw the murderous wolf standing behind them. The wolfs coat was stained with crimson red blood, all dried up. He had an evil grin on his face, and leapt at them. Sam charged into him, knocking him over. The wolf got up, and snarled viciously at him. _

"_Jenna, go with Humphrey! Now!" Sam ordered, bracing for an attack. Jenna wouldn't leave him alone, but needed to warn Humphrey. She took off, and raced towards her son. Jenna quickly found him, which was well away from the battle area. Humphrey gave her a puzzled look, as to why she came running to him._

"_Honey, I need you to stay here! I will be back with daddy very soon. Just stay here." Jenna said softly, but with a serious look on her face. Humphrey, who saw the look on her face, nodded, and plopped his rear down on the ground. His mother took off, but gave him one last look, with a loving smile. This could be the last time she ever saw him. Humphrey looked at her, and returned the smile, but it was quite a unique smile, only one that Humphrey could make. His mother began to walk, but stopped one more time before she left. She looked at her only son one more time, a tear running down her cheek, falling to the dry ground, which thankfully sucked it up. Jenna turned and ran, not daring to look back, if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave. And with that, she took off to the defining moment between keeping her son safe, or failing him._

_It had been a long time since Humphrey had seen his mother. The sun was now setting down, and he hadn't moved at all, except for the occasional toss and turn, laying down and sitting up. Humphrey was beginning to worry. His parents would never leave him alone for this long. But he would listen to his mother. What would happen if he wandered farther away, and his parents came back? _

_Night eventually came and Humphrey was really worried. The moon shown down on him, somehow making its rays through the blanket of the top of the trees. His coat glowed, illuminating the moons rays right back at it. Humphrey was beginning to think that his parents would never come back. The thought of that made him tear up, and he lied down to go asleep. At that exact moment, his stomach rumbled. Humphrey sighed, and closed his eyes, a few tears streaming down his cheeks._

_The sun rose slowly, and it lit up the sky from its previous dark state. Its rays hit a young wolf sleeping alone in a small area. The wolf began to stir, opening its eyes. This was the first morning he woke up without his parents around him. He felt so alone, and this was a feeling he never felt before. Humphrey got up, and stretched his very cramped muscles, whatever muscles he had. He shook his head, and looked around the small clearing. He didn't notice how compact and beautiful it was. There was a small pond, teeming with wildlife. The trees formed a circle around it, with little gaps between each of them. The long brown trunks of the trees reached high into the sky, but ended abruptly at a certain height, which Humphrey could not depict. The grass was a lush green; even though it seemed like there was a spell of dry weather for weeks. The pond in the clearing must've been the source of the green life, as it had bits and pieces of green fuzzy stuff around the sides and in the pond on some of the rocks. Humphrey thought it was called moss, but doubted it. He padded to the pond, yearning to clench his thirst. He took slow laps with his tongue, savoring it as he felt the cool liquid run through his mouth, and down his parched throat, spreading to his inner body, leaving a cool sensation inside of him. After he finished, Humphrey sighed in relief. He finally felt better, but then his hunger hit him like a Caribou. He clenched his face in pain from the sudden pain in his stomach, and lied down immediately, curling in a ball to prevent some pain. He succeeded, for a little. But any movement caused him some pain, so Humphrey didn't move a single hair. _

_Humphrey had been lying down in the same position for some time now. The sun was at its peak, right in the middle of the sky. Its rays were hitting Humphrey, and he enjoyed the warmth from them. The pain in his stomach was getting worse, and he hankered for his parents to come and get him. He started crying from the pain, but mostly from the emotional pain. Humphrey broke down crying, and cried for many minutes. His face fur was all mangled and clumped up from all the tears, making his handsome face all dirty. Humphrey tried to stop his crying, but failed. He did manage to bring down his crying to soft sobs. That's when he heard her. The gorgeous golden furred wolf that became his mate, the one that saved his life, the one he loved with all his heart. The one he would do anything for, anything. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" _

**A/N: Alright, there it is! It's a short chapter, but a chapter that gives light on Humphrey's past. I had little time to type this; as you all now know this. Alright, I have an extremely big announcement, and many of you will be pleased. I have received permission to finish another author's story, one that was a masterpiece and was sadly discontinued. I will not name the story or the author, but I will tell you it was a very big story, and many people wondered why it was stopped. It will not be started until I finish this, and then I will take a vote between Humphrey the Alpha and the mystery story, as I will announce the name of it later. The mystery story was also probably the best Alpha and Omega story on here, next to The Dishonored Wolf's trilogy. Actually, it has to go second. The Dishonored Wolf's trilogy was the best, then this mystery story. After that, most likely The Cycle. But leave your guesses in the review, as long as any constructive criticism, and what you liked! Please, and thanks for reading!**

**JokerBoss12 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-The Fight(S)-**

_That's when they heard a snap of the twigs behind them. Sam quickly reared around, and saw the murderous wolf standing behind them. The wolfs coat was stained with crimson red blood, all dried up. He had an evil grin on his face, and leapt at them. Sam charged into him, knocking him over. The wolf got up, and snarled viciously at him. _

"_Jenna, go with Humphrey! Now!" Sam ordered, bracing for an attack. Sam saw Jenna take off and focused all of his attention on this sadistic wolf, and snarled at him. _

"_You better leave now if you want to keep on living!" Sam said, bellowing. The wolf looked at him, and chuckled. _

"_I don't need to run, why do you think I've been chasing you?" He said plainly. Sam looked at him, confused a little. The wolf charged at Sam, knocking him to the ground. Sam clawed and bit at the chest of the wolf, drawing some blood. The wolf growled in pain, then returned the favor. He sank his claws into Sam's chest, leaving long, deep scratches along his flank and stomach. Sam screamed in pain, blood spilling from him. Sam knew he needed to fight, and he was going to give him a fight. _

"_Get off of me!" Sam snarled viciously, kicking with his hind legs powerfully. His legs met with the wolfs stomach, and he heard a sickening snap. The wolf screamed in agony, flying back into the ground. Sam slowly got up, losing focus on his surroundings. The blood loss was increasing every single second, and he knew he had to finish this. The wolf got up quickly, and what he did next scared Sam. He began to laugh hysterically. _

"_What is wrong with you?" Sam said quietly, beginning to feel weak in his limbs. The wolf looked at him, and smiled once again. _

"_Look at this! And I thought this was going to be fun." He said as he charged at him for the kill. Sam braced for impact, knowing he was dead. The wolf opened his jaws, ready to bite into whatever they met. But his jaws met something un-expectantly. He immediately clamped down on something soft; now realizing it was another wolf. It was the mate of Sam. Sam saw this and froze at the sound of her high pitched whine. _

"_Jenna!" He charged at the wolf with new found vigor. The murderous wolf quickly let go, but not before Sam bit into his neck, ending his life. His lifeless body fell to the ground, sounding a loud thump. Sam quickly turned to his mate, tears now forming. Jenna was breathing slowly, blood gushing from her neck.  
><em>

"_Jenna… why?" He said weakly, ready to break down and cry. He knew there was nothing he could do, as the wound on her neck was too deep to stop the bleeding. Jenna looked at him, straining her neck. _

"_I-I couldn't w-watch you die, m-my love." She said with a raspy breath. Sam looked at her beautiful hazelnut ayes, and began to sob. "Its going to be fine, my love." He knew she was suffering. And there was only one thing he could do. He brought his fangs around her neck, and quickly killed her, giving her a quick and easy passing. After that, everything went black. _

* * *

><p>Winston mentally hit himself for not trying harder to make peace. He didn't know why he didn't. Winston slowly padded to his den, and found his mate inside putting some supplies in order for Humphrey, he presumed. 'Where is Humphrey?' Winston wondered. Eve stopped her organization and smiled at him.<p>

"Winston, dear, how did it go?" Eve said with a curious tone. She went up to him and gave him a lick on the cheek, showing Winston some affection. Eve seemed in a really good mood today, and that was making Winston curious as to what happened. "It didn't go to well…We are going to war." Winston said with a tired, defeated tone. Maybe he was getting to old for this job. Eve was shocked for a moment, but knew there was nothing Winston could do. He always tried his hardest with peace, and knew if there was a war, it wasn't his fault.

"Winston, I know you did your best." She said as she brought him into a hug. Winston loved how caring she could be, even though she was thought of as a monster around the pack. She brought him into a kiss, and this wasn't just an ordinary kiss. Winston knew where this was leading, and had to stop her.

"Eve! We can't do this now! Someone could walk in and see!" He said, but was surprised at what she said. "So let them." She said slyly, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Humphrey had just finished the telling of his past. Kate had listened to her mate, and couldn't believe that had happened to him. And all of this changed her outlook on life, and most importantly, the way she looked at her dear Omega. How someone could pull through this, and turn into the Packs most caring and lovable wolf? How he never broke a promise, and always put everyone one before himself, even the wolves that were mean to him from time to time. Humphrey even went through some training with Garth, just for her.<p>

"Humphrey…" Kate said, not knowing how to proceed. Humphrey looked at her, tears still present in his ice blue eyes, still managing to keep their exotic like features even after all the crying.

"I'm so sorry… no one should ever have to go through something like that." Kate said as soothingly as she could muster, embracing him in a hug. Humphrey didn't return it, as he silently sobbed. Kate was starting to worry, as he just stood there. Kate backed up, breaking the hug.

"Humphrey… are you okay?" She said. Humphrey kept looking down, and began to walk past her, and out of the den. He didn't even give his broken leg any thought, walking on it as if it was completely fine. Kate could tell he was in pain from the pressure on his leg, as his jaw was clenched tightly. He kept on ignoring her, and Kate was becoming slightly annoyed from his arrogance.

"Humphrey! Don't ignore me!" Kate yelled at him. Humphrey stopped walking; turned around and looked at her, anger present in his face, while the tears ran down his face, gnarling it. The scars under his eye were slightly bleeding again, presumably from the effort to wipe his eyes with his paw. His once happy and perfect face no longer existed, being replaced by a face full of pain and despair, and not to mention a physical flaw, as inflicted by herself, Kate. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of what she did to him, and promised to never do something like that again. She was surprised that he didn't hit her for it, as any other wolf would. But Kate constantly had to remind herself that Humphrey wasn't just any ordinary wolf.

"What do you want from me!? What do you want? To know how I'm feeling? I don't know how I feel! I'm in constant pain! I haven't slept since the night before the attack from the South, Kate. I can't sleep. If I do sleep, those wolves come and kill me in my dreams! And all this pain doesn't help." He said, trying to not break down, letting some of his frustrations' out. "I will never see my parents again, and they left me! All because I'm…" Humphrey stopped, to catch his breath. Kate was surprised at this sudden ferocity from her mate, and directed at her at that.

"Because you're what?" Kate said in a whisper. Humphrey looked down in embarrassment.

"They left me because I'm worthless! They hated me and that's why they left me to die. They left me because I was a mistake. Now leave me alone and stop pestering me!" Humphrey said as he walked away, leaving Kate with those hurtful words. Kate knew this was not her Humphrey, and knew that he didn't mean it. She decided to leave and head to her favorite spot. And Humphrey was not worthless, Kate thought.

Humphrey slowly padded along, not paying anything any attention. The memories of that were just too much for him at the moment, especially with the South making attacks on the West. He knew it was a mistake to yell at Kate immediately after he said that to Kate. Humphrey regretted it instantly, and wanted to apologize. But he just couldn't at the moment.

'What am I thinking?' Humphrey thought, knowing what to do right away. He turned and ran towards the den, not worrying about his cuts, hoping to find Kate inside. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't. Humphrey sighed in defeat, and knew he had some serious apologizing to do.

**A/N: Whew! That was a very difficult chapter to write for some reason. Maybe it's because of all of the different character views? Who knows? Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I loved that some of you picked up on my little but important extra detail that I put in the previous chapter. If you didn't, re-read chapter 7 & 8. I will be continuing The Last Guardian, and I do have permission from him to do so. I am slowly posting the original chapters, as I had to literally type them, going back and forth from screen to screen. But I got them done, but I did not care for spelling at all, and there are many typos in them. But I will try to get them done as soon as possible, as I had little to no time once again. And again, sorry for the late update. This story is nearing the ending, as I know how it will end. It will go out with a bang, and I MAY consider a sequel. But not before I finish The Last Guardian, and my other story. There will be some serious re-plotting with Humphrey the Alpha, and the title may be changed. It will follow the first couple of chapters, in some ways. That's all I'm telling you for those two stories, as I want to build some climax for them. But again, thanks for reading and reviewing to those select few. You know who you are. **

**JokerBoss12 signing out.**


End file.
